Selvetarm
by Razell
Summary: Redeeming the Spider Who Waits


Selvetarm

Onyx lids opened to reveal crimson eyes. A massive brown spider with the face of a beautiful male Drow stood on eight shaky legs. Selvetarm shook his head in disbelief, his shaggy white hair swaying with it. _Where the hell am I?_ Certainly not the Demonweb Pits. It wasn't even the Underdark... Above the sun shone (though somewhat dimly) through thick trees. He was in a forest, deep within a forest. On the surface... _Is this one of Vhaeraun's tricks? Some game of Lolth's?_ He shook his head again, then looked for his weapons, his trusty venom mace was gone, as was his sword. He realized with a sudden clarity that something was different, something had changed. The madness was gone, the hatred was gone; oh, the very thought of Lolth was still enough to make his blood boil, but otherwise it seemed as if the past slavery had never been. It was then that he made another realization, he couldn't feel _her_. Lolth 's evil magic, her commands, her web, all that kept him enslaved to her was gone...

There was a rustling behind him, and he turned quickly, surprisingly graceful for someone with the body of an enormous spider. Two forms stood before him, one a tall, stern human male in armor, the other a graceful Drow female wearing little more than a translucent slip over her dark form. A gleaming sword hung from a belt at her waist. "It s been a long time, Selvetarm," Eilistraee said softly, "Much too long..." She turned toward the apparently human male, "Kelemvor here drives a hard bargain." Kelemvor_, Judge of the Dead_. Now he remembered, he had died...He was defending Lolth... a female Drow, wielding a blade blessed by Eilistraee herself... Then...

"I'm dead?" Kelemvor shook his head, "No, you still have worshipers enough to bring you back to life..." he paused, "but I'm afraid you have a _new_ portfolio." "Then I am free of Lolth?" he inquired, desperate hope welling up within him. "That was the deal we made," Eilistraee stepped over and gently stroked Selvetarm s ebony cheek, "Kelemvor and I. You have a new portfolio, new worshipers, You are now god of Spiderkind, surface Spiderkind; Aranea, Ettercaps, Spydric-Ones, etc... as well as any Driders or Chwidencha that manage to escape Lolth' s web and find their way to the surface. You get the idea."

Strange creatures, bloated, purple humanoids with spider-like faces and wicked claws peered curiously at him through the trees, Ettercaps... He noticed now the complex system of webbing covering the ground and trees around the trio. "You are also god of weavers, trap-makers, and Spiderkin druids." Eilistraee laughed, a mirthful, musical sound, "Did you know that there are actually Spider-Horses? Eight-eyed horses with the legs of spiders! They're purely magical constructs, of course, but they're yours." She waved her arms expansively, "You are now their patron, their guide and protector. So much of Spiderkind has been corrupted, as you were corrupted, you must bring them back to the side of good." "How?" Selvetarm asked, "How can I lead them from evil when I have not yet even found my own way?" Eilistraee smiled, "I will guide you. I have also made agreements with other goodly deities, together we shall watch over you..."

The Spider Who Waits was silent for a moment, "Then what of my old worshipers?" Eilistraee leaned casually against a web covered tree, "If they still wish to serve you, as you are now, then my followers will find them and guide them to you." She smiled conspiratorially, "Perhaps we will even be able to claim a few Driders on the way as well..." Kelemvor stepped forward and bowed slightly, "I must leave you now, there are many dead to be judged." He vanished, returning to his eternal duties. Eilistraee s expression turned grave, "I must warn you, this does not mean that you have dominion over all of Spiderkind; demonic spiders, Spiderkind loyal to Lolth or other gods or demons will not obey you, unless they choose to do so or forsake their masters. And intelligent Spiderkind have free will, they may choose whether or not to serve you, and you should not force them to do so. There are also powerful spider demons who will oppose you, being jealous of your new authority, you must be vigilant against them. I will aid you and warn you whenever I can." She took a gleaming sword from her belt and placed it in Selvetarm's front claws, "Use this to protect yourself and your people." Selvetarm felt powerful magic flowing through the blade, through his veins, clean, untainted magic, the power of _good_...

"I take it Lolth still lives?" Eilistraee frowned, "Yes, she survived the entire war unscathed and more powerful than ever." "What of Vhaeraun?" Selvetarm asked, "Does he still live?" Eilistraee sighed, "Yes, The Masked Lord still lives, or, rather, has been resurrected. I killed him myself..." she paused, uncertain of Selvetarm' s reaction toward his father s demise, "...In self-defense, he tried to kill me and steal my portfolio. He has many worshipers among the Drow, poor, downtrodden males wishing to be free of the Spider Queen's evil domination, though he is almost as evil himself." she paused, "Do you still hate him for abandoning you?" Selvetarm closed his eyes for a moment, "Vhaeraun is nothing to me but a name now, if he chooses to become my enemy, then I shall repay him in kind, otherwise, I don' t care if Heaven or Hell takes him." Eilistraee laughed again, "If my brother were to go to Hell, he d surely find a way to trick Asmodeus into giving him the throne." Selvetarm echoed the Dark Maiden's laugh, his first true, joyful laugh in centuries, "I have no doubt he would!"

The Beginning...

Notes:  
>All characters are copyright TSR and Wizards of the Coast<p>

I love bringing back dead 'evil' characters and redeeming them. I chose Kelemvor as Lord of the Dead because, though I like Cyric, I can't see him being 'nice' to anyone...

I know this contradicts almost every current bit of canon in D&D, but I say, my story, my rules!


End file.
